Load carriers, e.g. sports equipment carriers, e.g. bicycle carriers, also referred to as bike carriers, can usually be mounted to a towing bar arranged at the rear of a vehicle. Load carriers serve their purpose when in use, but can be cumbersome when stored, e.g. in a garage for example, or when removed from the vehicle for storage.
The European Patent No. EP 1,539,537 B1, Thule Sweden AB, disclose a load carrier for carrying a bicycle. The load carrier is foldable, with two pivotable load receiving portions pivotally connected to a center piece. A license plate holder is positioned on the center piece. The foldable, or pivotable, load carrier can be made less bulky, permitting it to be tucked away and stored in an easy manner.
The concept of folding load carriers has emerged from the need to have flexible and user friendly load carriers however, the need for rigid and sturdy load carriers remains and especially from a safety point of view. The European patent application No. EP 2,014,510 A2, disclose a load carrier having a tubular frame to which foldable arms are connected. The tubular frame has a square like form, which does not provide a high level of torsional rigidity.